


Gift Exchange Assignment

by RebelGeneral



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelGeneral/pseuds/RebelGeneral





	Gift Exchange Assignment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theswearingkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/gifts).



1\.  <http://truegodofthearena.tumblr.com/private/71737691938/tumblr_myo0nnO2Hc1sen544>

2\.  <http://truegodofthearena.tumblr.com/private/70970243067/tumblr_myalxm9bkM1sen544>

3\.  <http://truegodofthearena.tumblr.com/private/71400318443/tumblr_myifn3G0Hd1sen544>

This is my first fanchallenge so uploading gifsets/graphics on here was a challenge. I have posted the links to the private posts on tumblr, hoping that would suffice :]

I went for gifsets for the fanchallenge and I love Sibyl too, so I tried to incorporate that into two of these, I hope you like them :)

The Laeta/Sibyl quote I used from disney lol. I was going to use a Spartacus quote but then I saw this and I immediately thought of these two awesome ladies, being the gentle kind souls that they are amidst the turmoil of war. I always think of them as characters who move beyond their past wounds and see the goodness in everything and everyone, despite the harsh circumstances.

The Ganni/Sibyl/Oenamaus/Melitta afterlife one was also fun to experiment with! Haven't used landscapes before on anything. EEK.

Nasir one was was a little tricky and I totally suck at photoedits, but I found this awesome edmund quote from narnia and I immediately thought about Nasir's assassination attempt at Spartacus and him later saying how Spartacus has helped 'open his eyes' - the quote can be applicable to Spartacus and/or Agron referring to Nasir so I included both, Spartacus in the frame as Nasir watches him die and Agron in the background. 

Happy New Years and hope you have a fun and prosperous year ahead of you! :)


End file.
